Do you believe in love?
by Kuramaswife
Summary: A yaoi story of Hiei and Kurama. Hiei remembers the time of Kurama's confession. plz read and review. I will be cute! .


Do you believe in love?

Hi every one! This is another Hiei and Kurama yaoi fic so if you no likey, then you no read!!! Any way this is a one shot I wanted to write, its not all that long, but I promise you, it will be cute! n.n

Kyo pops into the room out of thin air

Kyo: How the **Hell** did I get here?

KW (me): huggles Kyo and turns him into a cat opps!

Kyo: What makes you think you have the right to hug me!? You don't own me or Yu Yu Hakusho!!

KW: No, but now your love is mine!!! Locks Kyo back in her room Hope you all enjoy the fic! n.n

It was a beautiful warm day, birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and all flowers were a bloom. It really was a picture perfect day out. Especially in the eyes of Kurama. He enjoyed these day the most. Those day that were filled with sun shine, laughter and most importantly, Hiei. Kurama looked down at his fire demon, who currently had his head in Kurama's lap. He smiled down at Hiei, who in return smiled back up at him.

"Hiei, are you happy?" Kurama asked leaning back onto the park bench he had been sitting on.

Hiei looked deeply into Kurama's eyes. "Are you?" he asked in a soft voice.

Kurama smiled.

"Yes, I'm always happy when your around." He replied

"As am I." Hiei said putting on a little smile. Kurama leaned down and kissed Hiei on the lips. It started out as a little peck but then turned into a very passionate and lingering kiss.

When Kurama pulled away Hiei's face was a little flushed. He still wasn't very used to the whole relationship thing. Actually, they had only been together for a month. Hiei could still very clearly remember the first kiss and how it had felt. He could remember the soft feel of Kurama's hands running through his short and spiky hair, that fresh scent of roses, and he could also remember the single tear gem he had cried. Not out of sadness or pain, but from his immense happiness and joy that him and his itooshi Kurama were finally together. He could also still see it, for it hung around Kurama's neck on a silver chain, which went nicely with its dark blue gem. Hiei closed his eyes to better remember the scene of when they had confessed their feelings to one another.

Flash Back

It was snowing out side that day, and every thing was frozen to the core. Plant's, tree's, park benches, everything. All accept a certain fire demon / koorime. As he wondered the streets of Ningenkai, his mind wondered off to his constant thoughts of Kurama._ Kurama, he is always so kind and caring towards me. Why? Why the hell does he give a damn about me? I am nothing but a worthless, forbidden, half fire demon half koorime. Why would such a well-liked and known creature such as Kurama want to care about me?_ Hiei thought to himself as he turned a very familiar corner. As soon as he focused on the old apartments he realized where his feet had brought him. He decided he would come in for a short visit and to get out of the annoyingly, wet snow.

Hiei jumped up the frozen tree until he was a branch were he could see into Kurama's room. After making sure that Kurama was there, he tapped his finger on the glass three times to make his presence known.

Kurama turned around from his work desk in his room from hearing the loud tapping noise coming from his window. When he noticed that it was Hiei knocking on his window he put on a handsome smile he only preserved for Hiei.

_What the hell is that smile for? I've never seen him smile towards any one else like that. I haven't even done anything except knock on his window. Could he possible enjoy my company?_ Hiei thought as he waited for Kurama to open the window.

Kurama calmly walked over to the window to open it for Hiei, when he was actually feeling like skipping to the window._ I was hoping Hiei would come pay me a visit today. I really want to tell him how I feel._ Kurama thought as he opened the window. Hiei jumped in, bringing a mountain load of snow to blow into Kurama's room. Kurama quickly closed the window and hugged his self, trying to re-warm himself.

Hiei watched his movements closely, noticing that even when Kurama was warming himself, that he always did it with such grace and elegance. He for some reason always admired that trait in Kurama. Actually, he admired all of Kurama's traits, qualities, and personality. To be even more honest, he envied Kurama more than any one. But he would never tell him that. Not even if his life depended on it.

"So Hiei, why have you chosen to visit me today?" Kurama asked sweetly.

"You say that as if you don't want me here," Hiei turned his back "If that's the case, then I can just leave." He walked towards the window.

"Wait Hiei, don't leave yet! Your soaked to the bone and it's freezing out side. You could catch a cold."

"Hn. Baka Kitsune. You forget, I am a fire demon; we don't get colds. You must have also forgot that I am a powerful demon, who can not be fazed by such a weak, infectious, human disease." He said with a smirk.

"Oh no, I haven't forgotten. You wont let me with your constant....'reminder' speeches, that I remember so well," he cleared his throat and attempted to make Hiei's rich deep voice. "I will never be as weak as these pathetic weakling ningen I see you hanging with Kurama, for I am a demon, and a powerful one at that. I am half fire demon and half koorime who can slice even the most powerful demon's down to my size..."

"Are you done yet? You're starting to annoy me."

"...In less than ten seconds with out even breaking a sweat..."

"Tell me when you're finished." Hiei said resting on Kurama's bed.

".... I also a lot more manlier and macho than any guy I know, especially Kurama..."

Hiei pretended to look at a watch on his wrist.

"... That stupid kitsune with his girlishly cute looks, who I can't stop staring at..."

"Enough with this stupid game Kurama."

"... He is just the most gorgeous male I have ever seen, Those beautiful emerald green eye's of his, that ruby red hair of his that's seems like a river of lava every time the wind blows in it..."

"And I thought I was the conceded one" Hiei said smirking at him.

"...Kurama may not know it, but I really look up to him," Kurama switched back to his normal voice "And that Hiei may not know this, but I really look at him as more than just a friend." Kurama added, turning his back to Hiei.

"More than.... A friend? What could possible be ore than, just a friend?" Hiei asked curiously.

"Love, Hiei. Love is more than a friend. And Hiei, I love you so much. I've always loved you, from the first day we met until now, and I will continue to always love you, know matter what." He said blushing furiously red. He stood there and awaited Hiei's response to his confession with quivering hands. He knew that, deep down inside he probably made the biggest mistake of his life. He knew that Hiei never felt any kind of love towards anybody, and that Kurama would be of no acception. He closed his eyes tightly out of fear.

"Kurama, you know that I don't believe in such a weak human emotion such as love. I never have, never will. It is something I just don't believe excises. It's a stupid emotion that humans created to get another in bed. Well let me tell you something Kurama," He said getting up and walking directly behind Kurama. "I know that you have 'loved' many in your time. But I am one person you won't be getting today."

"Hiei, you misunderstand the meaning of the word...." Kurama said quickly spinning around to face Hiei with tears welling up in his eyes. Hiei leaned to whisper in Kurama's ear.

"Now, If you were to replace the word 'love' with ' I desire and lust after you Hiei, with your sexy body and great personality' I might reconsider my answer." He said pulling away with a huge grin on his face. He smirked when he saw Kurama's shocked face. _So that is why he care's so much about me. He cares for me as more than a friend, he thinks of me as more of a lover, a soul mate. At least I am now certain that we see each other in the same light._ Hiei thought to himself.

"Hiei, I don't know what to say." Kurama said as he was still trying to sink in Hiei's sudden words.

"That's a first." He said walking up to Kurama and giving him a very passionate and lust filled kiss. Kurama was frozen at first but soon became and active participant in the kiss.

After a few minutes of there lingering kiss, Hiei pulled away panting heavily and sweating with desire. Hiei led Kurama to the bed and pushed him down, kneeling over him. He kissed at his neck as his fingers undid the buttons to his shirt. When he finally got it all the way unbuttoned he pushed the fabric to the side and kissed his way down his chest as his hands roamed and claimed Kurama's body as his. Kurama was panting and moaning loudly, begging Hiei to go farther.

Hiei brought his head up from Kurama's chest to bite into the curve between Kurama's neck and shoulder. Kurama made a small yelp of pain as he felt Hiei's fangs break through his skin, but he calmed down as he realized what Hiei was doing. Hiei pulled his face up to once again whisper to Kurama.

"Now your mine. I have marked you as my territory and if any one trespasses through it, they shall pay with there life." He finished with a nibble on his earlobe. Kurama chuckled.

"Well then, Its my turn now." He said lifting his head up. Hiei immediately jumped off of Kurama. "I not such easy prey. If you want me, come and get me." He said dashing out of the window....

End of flash back

Hiei sat up as the wind blew threw his and Kurama's hair. He looked at Kurama and noticed that he looked distant but calm and at peace at the same time. Hiei smiled. He loved it when he could watch Kurama just being at peace. His face had less strain on it and his eyes seemed brighter and full of life. Not wanting to snap him out of his daze, Hiei looked off to the warm sun setting in front of him. It really was beautiful, full of rich vivid colors of orange, red, and yellow. It reminded him of Kurama, with all its mysterious beauty and breath taking color combinations.

"Hiei the sun is setting, isn't it?" He asked closing his eyes and holding on to one of Hiei's hand.

"If you opened your eye's then you would know." He said in a playful voice.

"No, if I do that, I'll be so lost in the sunset's beauty, that I wont be able to feel the touch of your hand. That is more important to me." He said, a soft and happy smile coming to his face. "Besides, your all the beauty I need."

"You have an interestingly weird perspective of life, you know that?" he said chuckling.

Hiei leaned closer to Kurama and kissed his cheek. Kurama opened his eyes to look at him.

"What was that for?"

"Because, I care for you, baka kitsune."

"I love you to Hiei."

Owari

The end! Was it okay? I hope so. I just wanted to make a new story and this idea popped into my crazy and twisted little mind. It took me awhile to think of a title to. If you have a better one tell me, and I'll seriously consider it.n.n I hoe you all liked it! Plz review!

Kyo: That was the stupidest fic I have ever read! I know you can write better than this!

KW: I tried!! Why are you always so mean to me?!

Kyo: Because it's fun.

KW: -- That's it!! Hugs Kyo and turns him into a cat Na na na boo boo!! Sticks her tongue out at him

Kyo: When I change back you are so gonna get it.

KW: Grabs Kyo's cloths Not If I got your cloths! Runs around the house singing

Kyo: T.T That girl needs some riddlen and reviews.


End file.
